Ocaso Multicolor
by Pyb World
Summary: Amor. Dolor. Traición. Amistad. Celos... esos son unos pocos de los sentimientos que convierten la vida en la más grande historia que jamás se haya contado.
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Tim Burton y Lewis Caroll. Yo solo uso sus personajes para crear cosas que no pasaron._

_Summary: Que doloroso es amar a alguien que no nos ama de la misma forma. Solo se tiene una opción para elegir, no hay arrepentimientos ni tiempo muerto. No esta vez._

* * *

**Ocaso Multicolor**

* * *

**Se queda**

* * *

Alice se había quedado al fin de cuentas. Había dejado todo atrás y se había quedado en Infratierra junto a sus amigos queridos y como campeón del País de las Maravillas, para siempre.

Luego de aceptar la petición del sombrerero, se había dirigido a la mesa de té junto con todos los demás mientras Mirana le decía a su ejército de ajedrez y a las cartas que podía volver a la seguridad del castillo. Tarrant no podía estar más feliz de lo que ya era, nunca antes su sonrisa había durado tanto en su rostro. Pero no era el único, había otro personaje, flotando sobre la mesa, quien su felicidad era igual a la del sombrerero.

Todos estaban locos. Todos reían sin parar de los chistes o payasadas de los otros.

Chessur miraba a todos mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de té.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alice era enorme.

* * *

_Una idea que me vino a la mente. Espero sus opiniones porque este fic no llega simplemente hasta aquí._


	2. Acertijos

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Acertijos**

* * *

El Sombrerero Loco estaba en su habitual fiesta de té cuando Alice salió de la Casa de Molino de Thackery, con un vestido blanco que le había prestado la Reina Blanca ya que ella no poseía ninguno para llevar en el Submundo. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, y su cara no demostraba que hubiera tenido uno de sus mejores días.

Se sentó en su silla preferida y bebió un poco del té que él le había preparado.

Tarrant aguantó la risa al ver la melena que tenía por pelo que antes había sido dorado y ahora era algo pálido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Alice que le echó una mirada asesina sin dejar de tomar té. Acto seguido, dejó la taza en la mesa y extendió la mano para tomar una fresa. Solamente la dejó en su plato y volvió a mirar al Sombrerero descubriendo así que este aún aguantaba la risa.

—Tenías que haberme dicho que no me acercara a la cocina —dijo entre dientes.

El Sombrerero no pudo más y se rio incontrolablemente de ella. Trató de ponerse serio por miedo a lo que podía hacer Alice si se seguía riendo… Se mordió la lengua, paró de reír, pero los hombros le temblaban por la contención.

—Voy a Marmoreal —anunció ella al ver que al parecer no la iba a tomar en serio.

Al Sombrerero se le fueron milagrosamente las ganas de reírse.

—¡Oh, sí! Se me olvidaba que tengo que llevarle su nuevo sombrero a la Reina —exclamó. Terminó su té de canela y se levantó para ir a buscarlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice se quedó afuera cruzada de brazos, esperando mientras golpeaba con un pie impacientemente el piso al lado de la larga mesa de té. Thackery, quien había echado harina a su cabello, estaba adentro, pero Mallymkun estaba en Marmoreal ya que había decidido ser entrenadora de otros lirones en práctica por sin ellos entraban en un gran problema de guerra con las otras Reinas del submundo. Y ella tenía un trabajo enseñándoles a otros jóvenes más o menos de su edad a utilizar la espada, siempre teniendo en la mano a su fiel Vórpica.

Tarrant salió de la casa con una gran caja rosada y con flores azules entre sus manos. La miraba detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué mundo se ha conseguido esto? —preguntó especialmente a nadie.

Se acercó a Alice sin mirarla fijamente, solamente a la caja entre sus manos, pero prono la hubo pasado, ella pensó que se daría cuenta y la esperaría, pero al ver que el Sombrerero no se detuvo empezó a correr en su dirección.

Al alcanzarlo le tomó del brazo y respiró bien tratando de hacer llegar a sus pulmones el aire que había dejado escapar en la carrera. El Sombrerero se la quedó mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada, esperando que se mejorara.

Alice se enderezó y lo miró.

—Quería decir… Sombrerero… que….

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase se escuchó un gran chillido a lo lejos. No era como un pájaro, sino que algo peor, un chillido similar a un rugido que le recordó al Jabberwocky al hacer su presencia saliendo de lo que era una roca. Pero los dos miraron al cielo de donde había provenido el sonido y se encontraron con nada que llamara su atención. Solo árboles, nubes, sol y un cielo resplandeciente de esa hermosa mañana un mes después de la muerte de la bestia.

Pero Alice tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, puesto que el silencio varias veces no es amigo de lo positivo.

El Sombrerero suspiró.

—Será mejor que lleguemos pronto donde la Reina Blanca —dijo volviendo a caminar—. Pronto será su boda y me ha pedido un vestido blanco que aún no empiezo por falta de tiempo —se detuvo unos segundos y miró a Alice— ¿He hecho una rima? —negó con la cabeza y empezó con la caminata de nuevo.

Alice le siguió por los frondosos bosques de Juntay que terminarían en los comienzo de Trotter's Bottom donde poco más allá se encontraba los territorios de la Reina Blanca, Marmoreal.

—Sombrerero, tengo un enigma para ti —dijo ella haciendo otro de sus muchos intentos por atrapar a Tarrant sin saber uno de sus acertijos que ella había leído en la biblioteca del castillo.

—¿Cuál?

Memorizando nuevamente las palabras, dijo:

—¿Qué es más grande que Dios? ¿Más malo que el diablo? ¿Lo que los pobres tienen y los ricos necesitan? —ella estaba orgullosa de su acertijo.

El Sombrerero dejó de caminar y la miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes. La miraba de tal forma que ella sintió su corazón revolotear en su pecho y miles de mariposas empezaban a volar en su estomago. Se sonrojó levemente y sonrió tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que había jurado enterrar por un tiempo hasta que se sienta completamente segura de que eran reales, ya que nunca antes los había sentido.

—Querid…

Tarrant no pudo terminar.

Algo, con escamas brillantes y blancas, había pasando volando muy bajo y se había llevado a Alice con sus garras y dejando caer una nota.

Los ojos del Sombrerero se volvieron amarillos. Se agachó y leyó el contenido de esta.

**Estamos en guerra.**

**S. Garhm**

* * *

_En fin, por fin pensé en qué escribir._

_Espero que sea de su agrado._


	3. Targon

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Targon**

* * *

La criatura que había tomado posesión de Alice era una mitológica, de grandes alas como las de un murciélago, cubierta de escamas blancas y doradas, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color amarillento negruzco. Tenía cuatro patas y con las delanteras la sostenía a ella. Volaba cada vez más alto entre las nubes sin prestarle atención a la Campeón del Submundo que luchaba fervientemente por su vida arañando a la bestia y retorciéndose entre sus garras y las escamas de sus patas.

—Si tienes conciencia de tu vida, es mejor que dejaras de hacer eso —masculló el dragón blanco mientras elevaba vuelo—. Hay gran altura desde nuestra posición con el suelo. Para a no ser que quieras morir hoy.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella golpeando sucesivamente las escamas tratando de incorporarle algún daño.

La criatura se rió de la pobre en indefensa humana que sostenía en el borde de la muerte. Pero no podía asesinarla, no a menos que esa sea la ordenes de su jefe, aún así, en ese momentos, las ganas no decaían. Soltarla y decirle a su jefe que se le había caído por descuido, por lo menos en ese entonces tendría una excusa válida y confiable. Por desgracia su jefe, además de poder revivir de la muerte de los caídos y poder leer el futuro, sus poderes estaban tan ilimitados que leería su mente para sacarle la verdad.

Nada le impedía hacerle daño. El dragón, lanzando una llama roja de satisfacción, apretó el agarre alrededor de la pequeña criatura que luchaba por respirar. Después de un minutos la mujer se desmayó, así haciendo más apacible el vuelo.

Aumentó la velocidad, lanzando un fuerte rugido para que todo Submundo oyera que había regresado.

* * *

Marmoreal era un castillo blanco, enorme, y un castillo tan hermoso que constantemente quería ser poseídos por esos que siempre quieren las bellezas del Submundo. Esa era la razón de por qué estaba escondido entre valles y montañas en enormes cubiertas de nieve. El ejército de la Reina Blanca era enorme, mucho más ahora desde que la Reina Roja cayó y que los suyos habían pasado para el otro lado convirtiéndose en piezas de ajedrez. Eran ahora los más leales... bueno, por lo menos eso creía ella.

Las puertas que conducían a su trono se abrieron dejando paso al su Sombrerero Real. Los ojos eran de un color casi parecidos al rojo, lo que llamó la atención de la Reina Blanca e hizo que se levantara con prisa y trotar hasta llegar donde Tarrant. El Lirón estaba sobre el hombro de ella, preocupada mirando como su amigo perdía la cordura.

—Se la han llevado —anunció el aludido con acento escocés. Las manos le temblaban sutilmente—. Estaba a mi lado y después ya no, se fue volando, esa cosa se la llevó y me dejó una nota. No lo creo, simplemente no. La dejé ir, cuando ella decidió quedarse y ahora puede estar en cualquier parte o no estarlo. O puede que le hayan hecho daño...

—¡Sombrerero! —chilló Mally.

El hombre volvió de nuevo en sí sacudiendo la cabeza sucesivamente hasta que sus ojos se tornaron verdes.

—Gracias —anunció parándose derecho y recuperando la compostura—. Estoy bien.

Mirana, quien había escuchado todas las divagaciones del Sombrerero, comprendiendo palabra por palabra, quiso saber más de lo que ya estaba informada. Su Campeón estaba en garras del enemigo y tenía que actuar de acuerdo a su sabiduría como reina.

—Ven conmigo —le informó a su amigo alterado. Éste la miró como si no comprendiera lo que decía. No se movió—. Dime, Tarrant, qué es lo que se ha llevado a Alice.

A la mención del nombre de su mejor amiga, el Sombrerero Loco volvió a la cordura y sus ojos pasaron a un rojo resplandeciente.

—Targon —siseó, nuevamente con su voz escocesa haciendo flote. Miró a la reina—. Está vivo y se la ha llevado.

El corazón de la reina hizo presión ante ese nombre y empezó a respirar con desigualdad, cosa que cubrió dándose la vuelta y mirando por la redonda ventana a su derecha. Submundo estaba gozando de un hermoso y floreciente día. Una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura se volteó a mirar a Tarrant quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima. El Sombrerero nuevamente estaba perdiendo la cordura que le mantenía con ella y entregándole información.

Ella llamó su atención.

—Sé dónde vive Targon y quién pudo revivirlo —dijo caminando a la mesa que estaba cerca de su trono. Tomó un mapa que sacó de a un lado de la mesa y lo extendió por esta mirándolo fijamente. El Sombrerero, a su lado puesto que la había perseguido, vio una cantidad de bosques y montañas con un pequeño desierto al norte—. Por aquí —apuntó a las montañas nevadas—. El dragón vive en una cueva en la montaña Regual ahí es donde nuestro campeón anterior lo mató, o por lo menos eso dijo. Ahora —miró a Tarrant viendo como él tenía sus ojos fijos en el mapa— la cosa es cómo llegar a esos lugares peligrosos.

El Sombrerero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Es un viaje que llevará días —él desvió la vista del mapa y miró a la reina. Su ceño estaba fruncido, ya que no deseaba demorar en rescatar a su mejor amiga—. Yo iré a buscarla, pero ahora, no debo...

—Tarrant, no irás solo —interrumpió Mirana viendo a donde iban las cosas y palabras de el Sombrerero—. En primera, tengo a alguien que conoce como a la palma de su mano esos territorios nada prometedores y segundo, elige a alguien más para que te acompañe porque este no será un llegar y llevar. Yo les daré pócimas y comida. Pueden partir cuando quieran.

—Yo lo acompañaré —anunció Mally quien hasta entonces había estado en silencio en el hombro de la reina. Se bajó hasta quedar en la mesa al lado del mapa.

El Sombrerero volvió a mirar los mapas. No habló. La Reina Blanca se fue a hacer las pócimas porque sabía que en cuanto se decidiera saldría a pedir su ayuda apurando todo. Lo dejó solo en la sala y él enrolló nuevamente el mapa y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Estaba preocupado por Alice, puesto que no era hace mucho que había eliminado al Jabberwocky y ahora estaba en peligro. Eso no era correcto, Alice menos que nadie merecía sufrir cosas del pasado. No de nuevo.

Sintió la mano del Mally sobre la suya.

—Estoy contigo.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Gracias.

* * *

—¡Targon, te he dicho una y otra vez que no aterrices de ese lugar de la montaña! —exclamó Sam viendo como el dragón entraba por el noreste de la montaña con una cosa rubia y inerte en sus pies escamosos. La furia de él aminoró un poco al notar a la Campeón del Submundo inconsciente, con su cabellera sucia y una que otra herida en sus brazos—. Oh, por lo visto puedes hacer algo bien.

El dragón gruñó y hecho humo por las fauces dejando a la mujer en el suelo frío de piedra congelada.

Ambos se encontraban en una cueva de tres entradas, una en el noreste, en la cual era más vista y por donde entraban todos sus enemigos, una en el sur la cual habían sellado y ahora era el lugar donde Targon tenía prohibido ya que Sam practicaba sus pócimas, hechizos y encantamientos con huesos y quien sabe qué otra cosa más y, por último, la del norte que era la entrada por donde Targon aterrizaba usualmente después de sus largos vuelos buscando alguna presa o otro de su especie. De la última opción no había logros, puesto que era el último en su especie, pero Sam le había prometido una pareja si hacía bien su trabajo.

—Ha sido una molestia bastante tramo del viaje.

Sam frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—Por ella la Reina Blanca puede darnos mucho y su más leal servidos estará a nuestros pies. No hay que matarla pero puedes divertirte con ella —rió al pensar en alguien en especial. El dolor también le causaba gracia—. Quiero ver ya la expresión de Hightopp cuando llegue junto con Edward y sus pequeños amigos —caminó a donde estaba la rubia botada y tomó un mechón de su pelo— ¿No crees que necesita un buen corte? —miró al dragón.

Éste rugió haciendo temblar la piedra y extendió sus alas en forma de afirmación.

Sam era rubio, su pelo le llegaba hasta lar orejas, de ojos negros y piel pálida debido a que pocas veces había tenido contacto con el sol. Su físico era increíble debido a que su vida no había sido de lo más fácil. Desde pequeño las cosa nunca fueron de su lado y ahora, vivía en una montaña, donde la mayoría del día tenía que bajar unos metros para buscar provisiones o cazar presas ya que su magia tenía ciertos límites con cosas que estaban lejos, por lo que era mejor hacer las cosas a menos distancia. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca que técnicamente le quedaba grande. Además de eso llevaba un cinturón donde sostenía polvo y uno que otro frasco con una poción adentro.

Del cinturón sacó unas tijeras pequeñas, que eran en caso de emergencia. Esta era una grave.

Cortó un gran trozo. Luego otro y otro, separando en grupo los cabellos por todo el suelo, ensuciándolo más de lo que ya estaban. No le importaba que ese bello cabello ahora sea desigual en el pelo de la bella chica y que ahora simplemente le llegara hasta los hombros, bueno, la mayoría de ellos. Una vez terminada la tarea hizo nudos con los grupos de pelo y se lo acercó a Targon.

—Espárcelo por el camino del noreste —ordenó dándose la vuelta y mirando por una apertura la nieve que afuera caía en montones—. Has un camino para nuestros invitados para que lo encuentren y así lleguen más rápido a su destino —miró al dragón y al ver que este aún no estaba empezando a caminar movió las manos, indicando que se fuera— ¡Ve!, mi paciencia no es mucha. Mientras más rápido mejor. Ellos a estas altura ya deben de estar partiendo. Veré que nuestra invitada se sienta un poco cómoda.

Sonrió dejando a ver sus dientes blancos.

Targon sacudió las alas, y tomando unos pocos mechones de pelo, salió a trote de la cueva, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la larga salida. Su rugido hizo eco por las montañas nevadas.

Sam se fue a ver a la muchacha caída, que, a pesar de estar inconsciente se revolvía en el piso, de seguro tratando de buscar un mejor lugar para acalorar su cuerpo. Él se acercó a acariciar su suave rostro de porcelana, pensando que en las pinturas se veía menos hermosa, pues era toda una belleza, incluso sin su pelo largo y sedoso. Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El futuro decía cosas sobre ella que no le gustaban, por lo que no tenía que convertirla en un contratiempo. Sam se acercó a sus manos, y, arrastrándola por el frío piso de piedra la llevó hasta la pequeña cueva que tenía rejas, donde la acostó en una cama especialmente para ella y cerró las puertas sacando un polvo de su bolsillo y tirándolo en el metal, sellando así toda posibilidad de abrirla si él moría.

—Si he de fallar la, muerte ella ha de hallar —recitó recordando las palabras de su libro. _  
_

El futuro le había mostrado muchos caminos, pero solo uno era el indicado para que sus contrincantes ganaran la batalla. Si el curso de la historia tomaba por casualidad ese rumbo incierto, él no deseaba correr peligros dejando que se llevaran a la prisionera cuando ganaran, sino que dejaría que se fueran con las manos vacías.

Miró la cara ahora apacible de la bella mujer que había traído Targon.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en la vida.

Fue a buscar una silla cerca de un escritorio y la posicionó al lado de las rejas. Apoyó su rubia cabellera en el frío de la roca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tenías que ser exactamente tú —murmuró.

* * *

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado._


	4. El Sabio Edward

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**El Sabio Edward**

* * *

En las afueras del hermoso castillo de la Reina Banca, dos fuertes caballos, un blanco y el otro negro, estaban arreglados para una travesía entre las montañas nevadas, rocosas y despiadadas del noreste, solo una silla de montar en cada uno, las dos de color café y hechas de cuero, ni una provisión a la vista, si se viera un poco más lejos y mejor, a tan solos unos metros, se podrá divisar otro caballo, desgravado, y menos fuerte, con grandes sacos y cargas en la espalda que servía para todo un camino a las montañas, tanto de ida como de vuelta y con una carga además.

El caballo negro relinchó cuando Tarrant apretó mejor la silla de montar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin mirar al animal que había posado sus ojos negros en él, mirándolo con lástima.

—Tienes miedo —rezongó el animal. Con pesuñas delanteras golpeó el suelo repetidas veces con suavidad agitó la cabeza como si estuviera negando. Se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a su nuevo jinete.

Tarrant no respondió.

¿Por qué todos tenían que acertar?

Desdela mañana que estaba fuera de sí, sin poder mantener sus ojos de si singular verde brillante por mucho tiempo, lo que daba a conocer en esos momentos eran amarillos y simplemente una vez habían sido rojos, pues ese último color era más desesperación mesclada entre otras emociones. Se estaba produciendo una nueva guerra en su mente, donde obviamente la locura era la que abarcaba más lugares. Esa desesperación e impotencia, la sintió solo una vez tiempo atrás, cuando su clan fue destruido por el fuego y garras del Jabberwocky. Sentirlo de nuevo no mejoraba las sensaciones de vacío que se alojaban y se iban cuando recordaba a su… amiga.

Lo estaba atormentando todo… los recuerdos… Alice… la tormenta… momentos.

El caballo negro relinchó con fuerza al ver su ensimismamiento, sacando al hombre de sus tormentos.

—Me llamo Rubí —dijo la susodicha fijando sus ojos frívolos y penetrantes. Volvió a relinchar, pero con menos fuerza—.No eres mi jinete —por el tono de su voz, se podía apreciar que la idea no era de su agrado—, Alice lo es —la furia hizo brillar sus ojos—. Según tengo entendido ha sido capturada… por Targon… Soy capaz de pasar por agua y fuego para encontrarla —acercó más su prominente cuerpo amenazantemente—. Ahora, quisiera saber ¿Tú también?

El Sombrerero, hasta ese momento no hubiera pensando que el caballo era de Alice, puesto que ella nunca le mencionó alguno. Pero bueno, tal vez eso era una ventaja en camino, ya que Rubí estaba dispuesta a todo. Él miró al caballo con desconfianza unos segundos, y, buscando toda evidencia de deslealtad, pero, para su suerte, no halló nada conocido o similar.

Sonrió levemente, para luego dejar desaparecer la pequeña curva que habían producido sus labios en el acto.

—Si supieras —respondió con confianza.

El caballo relinchó, feliz y confiado. Se paró en sus dos pesuñas traseras y sacudió las delanteras con energía en el aire. Una vez terminada la explosión de felicidad se quedó mirando a lo lejos, por el camino rocoso que se les había determinado. Una extraña determinación en los ojos.

—El tiempo no será piadoso.

Tarrant miró en la misma dirección y suspiró. Relajando la tensión de los músculos.

—Jamás lo ha sido.

* * *

Prácticamente casi al otro lado de mundo, en el frío invernal de las altas montañas nevadas, sobre una en especial, casi en el pico de esta, se veía perfectamente un gran entrada a lo que sería una cueva, una entrada maldita por hechizos de todos los tipos y por la donde nuestros héroes caerían, bueno, eso según las predicciones de Sam en su visiones del futuro que llegaban tan repentinamente. La cueva no era la gran cosa, pero era suficiente y acogedora, a diferencia del exterior, que, seguramente pocos sobrevivían sin una diaria poción de la vida. Él sabía que los viajeros contaban con ella, pero no con la cantidad exacta, la que también podría ser su perdición si no tenían cuidado.

A un lado de la cueva, un pequeño hueco con rejas sobresalía de todo lo demás por estar ocupado por una acogedora cama, el espejo de cuerpo entero, una que otra decoración, una mesa al lado de la cama con libros de poemas e historias del pasado sobre dragones. Pero lo más impresionante de todo eso, en lo que se fijarían los viajeros cundo llegasen, era la bella mujer que estaba dormitando sobre la cama, acurrucándose y con un vestido raspado por todas partes y el cabello, que una vez fue hermoso, mal cortado. Ella, en esos momentos, se le había pasado los efectos de la asfixia y despertaba de su sueño.

Alice sentía la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo acalambrado, dando la sensación de que había caminado por horas. El sueño la deseaba vencer, logrando su cometido poco a poco, sin embargo no tomaba en cuenta que ella no se iba a dar por vencida, echarse para atrás no era una de sus cualidades, no con facilidad. Así, que con un esfuerzo, que para ella era sobrehumano, gastó la mayoría de sus energías, abriendo ambos parpados, pero uno después del otro y se sentó lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda blanca contra sus piernas. Su cabello, la parte más larga que quedaba, le caía sobre la cara haciendo un poco de sombra.

Ella no se dio cuenta de su nuevo corte.

El vestido, la mayor parte de este, estaba hecho jirones, muchos grandes y pocos pequeños, estaba manchado hasta más no poder y sin arreglo a poder volver a ser lo que fue horas atrás, tan solo unos minutos antes. Arrancó, con la poca fuerza de voluntad, las peores zonas afectadas por las escamas y farras, haciendo así que gran parte de la falda del vestido desapareciera. No le importó ir tan poco adecuadamente vestida, después de todo, nunca lo estaba. Una vez terminado su trabajo recordó el por qué de su vestido destruido con más claridad, sin la huella de la intoxicación atontando su cerebro. Recordaba cómo era que estaba volado, pero no por qué estaba en esa cama.

Levantó la cara, con el mal corte tapándole un poco lo ojos, y, con interés escrutó en los rincones y paredes rocosas del lugar. No era gran cosa, pero le molestaba estar detrás de rejas de metal y sin un plan como para poder escabullir de quien quiera que la haya atrapado contra su voluntad.

Al otro lado de las rejas, había un muchacho, en una silla, sentado y con la otra mitad del cuerpo extendido sobre un escritorio de baja estatura. A pesar de tener firmemente agarrada una pluma negra de cuervo en la mano, ella pudo ver que estaba dormido, por sus ojos cerrados y escucharlo por su acompasada y relaja respiración. Echándole un mejor vistazo, se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre viejo ni menos loco como el Sombrerero, era un joven, tal vez de su edad, y, a contar por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, llevaba bastante tiempo sin dormir. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras escribía una carta y había dado vuelta el contenido del tintero, que se había deslizado por la mesa hasta llegar al suelo y del piso de piedra hasta la celda donde se encontraba Alice, pero extraordinariamente, antes de tocas los barrotes, a solamente unos centímetros, este se acumulaba como si hubiera una pared, por lo que se desvió de su camino para ir por otro por la esquina de la pared de la cueva.

Alice trató de idear un plan rápido y seguro para escapar a pesar de no estar del todo segura, ya que ese rostro joven y relajado del muchacho le traía recuerdos vagos de alguien, y, al mismo tiempo, le daba la sensación de seguridad y alojo. Era de tal forma que no sacó los ojos del joven por varios minutos antes de acordarse torpemente que no era hora de soñar despierta. Mirando todas las cosas que estaban a su alcance, intentó ideas algo para salir sin hacer el menor ruido, pero era plenamente imposible ya que todo estaba lejos menos la tinta.

Al menos que…

Alargó su pálido y magullado brazo para poder tocar la tinta negra, pero apenas hubo sacado cinco centímetros de mano, la punta de sus dedos chocó con algo haciendo que retrocediera mientras un fuerte gemido de dolor salía de su garganta y se sostenía la mano que le temblaba. El destello al tocar eso inexistente le había hecho ver las peores atrocidades y miedos que se alojaban en su corazón y esa era una buena razón para no tratar de escapar de nuevo. Pero ya no era necesario tratar de escapar, puesto que el gemido que había sacado fue tan fuerte que el joven se había despertado de un sobresalto y ahora la estaba mirando.

Ella tembló ante su penetrante mirada.

—Has despertado —dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba todo sus blancos dientes. Al acercase unos pasos, hizo que Alice se alejara otros, chocando con la cama, quedando así sentada en esta—. No estás bien vestida —anunció luego de un corto silencio—, pero no importa, solo se necesita un poco de esto y esto otro —ella escuchó como se revolvía algo, cuando salió de su campo de vista, al regresar tenía una bolsa morada en la mano—. No tengas miedo, acércate.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No puedo confiar en alguien que me cortó el cabello y me tiene encerrada —masculló con un obvio enojo en el tono de voz. Casi parecía amenazante, pero el cansancio era tanto que no llegó a tal grado—. Aléjate de mí —con las manos se movió para atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared fría que le hizo temblar—. Soy el Campeón del Submundo, debo advertirte que te has metido con un mal partido.

Sam levantó una ceja ante la furia de la chica y luego sonrió ligeramente como si fuera un buen chiste.

—No le encuentro la gracia —dijo entre dientes Alice.

—Deberías —jactó moviendo la bolsa morada—, estás en pobres condiciones de pelear y lo que quieres hacer es en contra de un mago. No veo más que estupidez y una furia que te nubla la vista —se alejó unos pasos de la celda y dejó la bolsa en una mesa que estaba al lado de las rejas—. Tu lengua es venenosa y te puede llevar rápido a la muerte. Sin embargo, soy piadoso y eres bastante hermosa como para no arruinar más tu perfección divina.

Alice, a pesar de estar sonrojada por sus palabras, no dejó que él la convenciera con sus palabras. La furia no tenía que desaparecer ahora o perdería todas las de ganar una pelea con espadas.

—Habla por ti mismo —respondió luego de que lo pensara mejor la rubia—, lo que deseo es un duelo, y tú, cobarde, no me lo quieres dar —sonrió sarcásticamente tratando de provocarlo y así por lo menos tener una pequeña esperanza de poder salir con vida—. ¿No es eso? ¡Cobarde!

Él no se movió de su puesto por unos momentos, pero después trajo una silla y la puso frene a los barrotes de la celda. Luego su cara se derrumbó, dejando a ver su dolor interno, algo que no hacía frente a nadie.

—No deseo pelear. No es por cobardía… es solo que… —sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de negar algo—. El único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres —el dolor hizo presencia en sus ojos. Apretó las manos, haciéndose sangrar—… cuando ellos gritaban… la casa se quemaba… y la espada… atravesó a mi hermana —las palabras fueron bajando de tono, ahogándose en sus lágrimas sin derramar.

Derrotado, escondió su rostro entre sus manos polvorientas.

En ese entonces Alice no se pudo sentir peor. La forma de su desgracia, como sufría por algo perdido, la soledad, le recordaba a alguien en especial en su vida. No le gustó haberle llamado cobarde y pronto se sintió arrepentida por todo lo que había salido de su boca y lastimado al muchacho en frente de ella. Alice no podía siquiera imaginar una vida sin sus padres y hermana, pero sabía cómo se sentía perder a un familiar querido. Ella, olvidándose de sus pocas fuerzas, el temblar de sus piernas y la magia de la celda, se acercó al joven y extendió la mano derecha entre los barrotes y la puso sobre su cabello, acariciándolo y sintiendo la suavidad de este bajo su tacto.

—Lo siento.

El joven no respondió.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos todo de nuevo? —preguntó ella.

No hubo respuesta.

Ella sacó su mano de su pelo suave y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de él, ahí, en esa posición, tocó su rodilla haciendo que el joven por fin se moviera y estremeciera al mismo tiempo, algo que no pasó por desapercibido. Él la miró a los ojos unos segundos y después clavó la mirada en su mano que lo tocaba.

—Me llamo Sam —dijo con la voz ronca. Sonrió más para sí mismo que para ella—. El amor, eso era —susurró—, amor es lo que puede romper los hechizos.

Alice, de un principio no comprendió, pero luego, de ver como él miraba su mano, comprendió que esa magia que antes la había hecho gritar, ya no la atacaba.

* * *

Mallymkun se subió al sombrero del Sombrerero en dos segundos, enfundando su espada alfiler. Este a su vez se subió en el caballo negro, el cual relinchaba con desganas, queriendo partir al momento a las tierras desoladas. La Lirón adoraba los viajes en sombrero, por lo que supuso que sobre el sombrero del Sombrerero que estaba sobre un caballo iba a ser más emocionante aún. Y no se equivocaba, porque cuando el animal partió, sentir el viento en contra de su cara hizo que se relajara un poco y se acostara en el ala del sombrero, tratando de dormir todo lo que no pudo desde que su amigo entró en la desesperación.

Se pusieron en marcha en cuanto el sol estuvo en su punto más alto y el viento casi ya no soplaba por el calor de los rayos amarillos.

De compañía habían otros tres caballos, dos de lo cuales tenían un jinete, uno era Edward, quien era el único quien había logrado viajar por tierra y agua de Submundo saliendo vivo y más lleno de vida que nunca, él era el único que logró crear mapas, cuentos de otros lugares y estableces paz en zonas que por años habían estado en guerra. Él era alto, casi tan pálido como la Reina Blanca y de cabellos negros como sus ojos. A su lado, estaba su aprendiz, Oliver, quien era un chico poco experimentado en viajes, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para saber distinguir todas las plantas buenas de malas y comestibles de no comestibles, no era tan viejo como Edward, pero ya tenía una edad avanzada, y, sin embargo, se veía más viejo que el Sombrerero. Él tenía un aspecto peculiar, de ojos morados y piel tostada con un cabello tan verde como la plantas bajo las pezuñas de los caballos. Por último era el caballo de carga al cual le habían dado una poción mágica antes del viaje, haciendo que luciera nuevo y saludable, con una fuerza insuperable.

Todo era silencio y el Sombrerero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Edward se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar a la altura de Rubí que avanzaba con prisa pero sin pausa.

—Pobre —dijo después de uno minutos Edward mirando a la Lirón. Ella se sentó, sin poder dormirse y miró al caballero blanco con interés—. Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Mallymkun frunció el ceño.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos y apegando sus orejas al cráneo.

Edward sonrió.

—Ha —susurró, pero luego subió el tono de voz—. Debo de entender con esto que tú tampoco lo sabes —sonrió suavemente sin despegar los labios y miró el camino por el que iban pasando los caballos con un poco de dificultad.

El Lirón no sabía si tomar eso como algo bueno, o algo malo, pero su curiosidad era tal que solamente siguió preguntando al caballero para sacarle una respuesta clara. De modo que esté hecha para su comprensión.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo ella.

Oliver se adelantó unos pasos al ver que el camino por el bosque se iba haciendo más estrecho para que tres caballos vayan juntos, así que se llevó al de carga por detrás y salió a trote dejando a los otros dos caballos atrás. Rubí relinchó, frustrada por su lentitud en esos lugares cuando otros salían al trote.

—Tu amigo está experimentando algo que no ha aparecido desde que la Reina Roja empezó a ejercer poder sobre Submundo —dijo Edward después de unos segundos de que Oliver se perdiera en la espesura de los bosques.

La Lirón miró con sus grandes ojos negros al caballero blanco.

—¿Qué? —casi chilló.

Los ojos negros de Edward brillaron.

—Amor. Debo de anunciar que tu amigo está enamorado —con un sacudida de cuerdas le indicó a su caballo que aumentara la velocidad, cosa que este hizo de inmediato y Rubí le siguió por detrás, cerca, pero como el otro caballo era más experimentado, sabía por dónde pisar.

El pequeño corazón de la Lirón se había parado por unos segundos.

—¡Recuerda mis palabras —gritó Edward una vez que hablar no era suficiente ya que estaba alejándose lentamente entre la maleza—, el sentimiento es hermoso cuando es correspondido, pero doloroso cuando es negado!

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	5. Historias y Cuentos

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Tim Burton y Lewis Carroll._

* * *

**Historias y Cuentos**

* * *

—Veamos, Alice, lo que puedes con la espada. Por lo que he visto Hightopp te enseñó algunas cosas básicas de la pelea con espadas —dijo Sam abriendo la celda donde estaba ella y entregándole una espada parecida a esa espada que ella usaba para enseñarle a los jóvenes que entraban a su clase para entrenar y ser guardias de la Reina Blanca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "algunas"? Me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe —siseó ella con veneno. Dio unos pasos en dirección a Sam y blandió la espada con fuerza tratando de encestar estas en algún punto que no le dañara tanto—. Creo.

¿Por qué antes no había querido una pelea y ahora parecía cambiar plenamente de idea en tan solo en el plazo de un día o puede que menos?

Pero él la esquivó como si fuera más fácil que saber que dos más dos son cuatro…

_Hey, deja de pensar así que terminarás hablando como el Sombrerero,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos estúpidos e inservibles. Volvió a atacar pero Sam fue más rápido y de dos movimientos la espada literalmente salió volando por la cueva y aterrizó detrás de ella provocando un fuerte sonido que retumbó en todo el espacio, haciendo eco unos segundos antes de acallar. Alice se quedó mirando a Sam, impresionada. La había vencido.

Pero…

—Él no me enseñó todo lo que sabe —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara—. Yo creí… Se lo pedí, después de todo soy el campeón…

Sam no se rio como ella esperó que él lo hiciera, solo permaneció en silencio, dejándola con el ruido de la cueva y la tormenta en su exterior, mirándola mientras ella se derrumbaba en preguntas y preguntas sobre lo que el Sombrerero le había enseñado. En cierto modo, ella deseó que él hablara, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo el sonido se fuera. Su cabeza estaba terriblemente llena de ideas y voces, unas que otras palabras pasaban por su mente, confundiéndola y sacándola del camino.

—No. Maldita sea —miró a Sam con oído irradiando de sus castaños ojos—. ¿qué sabes tú lo que él me enseñó? Estoy débil, bien, tenías razón. Lo que tratas es confundirme…

Mientras ella seguía hablando, planeaba lentamente escapar, después de todo salir iba a ser fácil sin esa bestia cerca. Era solo cosa de tomar algo duro, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo, dejarlo inconsciente de forma que tenía tiempo de escapar. Empezó a buscar cosas que le ayudaras mientras caminaba e insultaba más al chico que tenía en frente…

—No va a funcionar salir de aquí así, en tu estado —dijo como si de verdad se preocupara por ella—. Te congelarías en cinco minutos, y en tu estado no sobrevivirías ni a la hipotermia más débil.

Corregía su maldita sea… ahora sí _¡Maldita sea!_

Ella apretó los dientes de forma que estos llegaron a sonar de tal forma que por un momento ella pensó que había roto, pero al abrir la boca se percató de que seguían intactos, pero eso no importaba. No en esos momentos. Estaba raptada y ella aquí pasándose el rato con el raptor jugando a las espadas. Qué le pasaba a ella que actuaba de esa forma cómo si le hubiera conocido antes. Alice miró a Sam y se acercó unos pasos a él entrecerrando los ojos. Él no se alejó, sino que se mantuvo firme.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que recordara todo.

La información era mucha y las imágenes, voces, olores, sentimientos, sensaciones, dolores, felicidades y colores sobrecalentaban su pobre cabeza que parecía a punto de explotar.

—…Cuervo… Escritorio… Tú —susurró antes de caer al piso desmayada.

El sonido de una suave risa sonó en la cueva al escuchar el feo sonido que hizo la cabeza de la chica al chocar contra el suelo frío de la cueva. Targon, habiendo escuchado todo, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a Sam que recogía en inconsciente cuerpo de la rubia con delicadeza propia de un hombre enamorado. La dejó en su cama y la cubrió mientras acariciaba lo que quedaba de su bello cabello ondulado.

—Amar a una mujer por ochenta y nueve años, eso si que es mucho —rugió el dragón.

* * *

Mally se bajó del sombrero del Sombrerero cuando este se hubo bajado del caballo para ayudar a hacer el campamento ya que el sol se había puesto y la luna junto a las estrellas habían decidido aparecerse de mano con la oscuridad. El bosque daba un gran miedo, pero para Mallymkun no era algo de qué preocuparse, pues toda su atención estaba en el Sombrerero que parecía un muñeco en movimiento ya que no tenía en cuenta sus acciones. Sí, se movía, pero sus ojos estaban tan lejos de la realidad.

—Al parecer sigue sin despertar tu querido amigo —dijo Edward sobresaltando a la lirón. Él estaba haciendo fuego mientras que su aprendiz, Oliver, preparaba algo comestible para que durara mucho tiempo en sus estómagos. Edward frotaba dos palos de madera, de los cuales estaban saliendo pequeñas chispas—. Oh, que bien, a prendido más rápido de lo esperado. Ven, pequeña amiga, y siéntate a mi lado.

Ella no le tomó mucha atención al principio, pero en cuanto vio que el Sombrerero se sentaba casi al lado de Edward, ella decidió hacerle caso para así poder hacer las cosas a la vez. Una vez sentada miró al fuego que poco a poco se iba avivando por las ramas y hojas que Edward echaba poco a poco hasta que empezó a meter leños de mayor tamaño que avivaron más el fuego, el cual parecía danzar sobre estos con gracia y alegría, regalando su calor a todos los que se le acercaban. Excepto Tarrant, por alguna razón, el fuego le negaba su calor. Él no se movía mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en la madera que estaba quemándose por el calor de las llamas.

—Es raro que Sam supiera lo de las Campeonas del Submundo —resopló Edward después de unos segundos de meditación. Oliver se había empezado a comer una naranja morada mientras posaba en su regazo un libro grueso forrado con piel del Jabberwocky y leyó con avidez— y su relación que tienen con los Hightopp. Es una historia tan vieja como el susurro de las montañas y el cantar del viento —se rio—, incluso más vieja que el mismo Absolem.

Las orejas de Mally de abrieron ante esta información. Ella amaba los cuentos.

—¿Un cuento? —dijo con emoción evidente que hizo reír a Edward.

—Casi, una historia, un cuento sería corto y fantasioso, algo que no ocurre en el Submundo, pues todo es posible si crees que lo es —alargó el brazo a la bandeja de panes y frutas que Oliver había preparado, tomando una baya y un pan, el primero se lo pasó a Mallymkun y el segundo era para él—. Cuando tenía veinte años, decidí viajar a Witzend y quedarme una temporada por esos páramos para conocer mejor a las personas. Buscaba información algo a lo que ellos llamaban "Bandersnatch", el cual en esos tiempos no se sabía que existía. Entonces me topé con los Hightopp. Preguntando de casa en casa y recibiendo poca información llegué a una casa con una forma muy particular y de los colores más chillones que puedas encontrar. Su patio delantero era hermoso, lleno de flores y otras vidas hermosas. Justo ahí, vi jugando a dos niños, uno que tenía unos quince y su pequeña hermana de diez. Él era excéntrico y amaba hacer sombreros al igual que su padre, ella era tranquila y de voz suave, sabía mantenerlo bajo control y le encantaban las flores.

_¿Excéntrico? ¿Amaba hacer sombreros? _

_¿Tranquila y de voz suave? ¿Le encantaban las flores?_

Oh dios, si mal no se acordaba esa descripción solo era de…

—¡Tarrant y Leslie! —así que Edward sí era más viejo de lo que era Tarrant… no, espera, Tarrant estaba peleado con el tiempo, entonces ¿cuántos años tenía su amigo? ¿Cómo era posible que no se lo supiera? ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? —¿Qué pasó entonces? —preguntó, diciendo de forma indirecta que siguiera con su relato.

Edward se acomodó y le dio otro mordiscó a su pan mientras que con la mano libre avivó el fuego arrojándole otro leño. Miró a Tarrant con nostalgia y luego al lirón a su lado.

—Le pregunté a Tarrant si su madre estaba en casa, pero al ver que no era nadie conocido decidió quedarse ahí y proteger a su hermana con su cuerpo y vida si era necesario. Solo cuando a la niña se le ocurrió acompañarlo él se movió, pero sin quitar sus ojos de mí hasta que entró en su casa —siguió con su relato con voz calmada pero un poco tensa en el fin de una frase—. Al salir su madre le pregunté por el Bandersnatch, recibiendo por fin una información que valiera la pena en toda ese pueblo. Pero por algo su familia en especial tenía información, ya que ellos habían tenido contacto indirecto con uno.

—¿Indirecto? —preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño lirón terminando su gran pedazo de queso que le había dado Edward.

Al silencio le acompañó el murmurar el viento a través de las hojas, árboles y las caricias que le daba al agua. El viento hizo que el fuego bailara con más energía, sin querer apagarse. La noche se hizo densa, dejando solamente la llama del fuego para ver, pero esa llama no alumbraba tanto.

—Mi abuela fue el anterior campeón del Submundo —siseó Tarrant, con la voz ronca. Mally, sorprendida, miró a su amigo, algo feliz de que recuperara la mente, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida por sus palabras—. Ella era amiga de un Bandersnatch cuando derrotó a la anterior bestia del reino. No me acuerdo de su nombre, ni de mi abuela ni la de la bestia —miró a su pequeña amiga que tanto le había apoyado en tiempos difíciles—. Ella no era de aquí, pero se enamoró de mi abuelo en su aventura y se quedó —dirigió su mirada al fuego, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con el baile de este—. Es peligroso, muy peligroso, un Superior no debe de estar con un Inferior, muy arriesgado —su acento se fue remarcando mientras que la velocidad iba aumentando— y Alice ya está en riesgo, a pesar de que no le he dicho lo que siento, está en peligro, porque se la han llevado, lejos, bien lejos, no sé dónde, pero lejos… ese maldi…

—¡Sombrerero! —gritó Mally.

—Lo siento. Gracias —dijo mientras volvía a tener la cabeza en su lugar. Miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo—. Fue un error que se quedara.

Edward, al escuchar esas palabras, casi se atraganta con su pan, pero logró tragarlo antes de que este le arrebatara el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba sorprendido y enojado a la vez. No frunció el ceño, sin embargo, solo se dedicó a mirar al Sombrerero como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. De lo que no podía estar seguro de si tenía razón o no. Al otro lado del fuego, Oliver, sin prestar atención a los que lo rodeaban, seguía leyendo como si no escuchara nada de lo que se hablara a su alrededor.

—No, ella tenía que quedarse. Es parte de la tradición. Si dejas su puesto, tu clan desaparecerá por completo y otro tendrá que tomar el mando sobre los campeones que llegan al Submundo para derrotar al mal que en ese entonces les aflige —las palabras, para Tarrant, eran veneno talando lentamente en lo que quedaba de su cordura y atravesaban esa pared de cemento hasta llegar a su corazón.

—Ella se tiene que ir —simplemente repitió antes de hundirse en sí mismo una vez más mientras se rompía las esperanzas solo.

* * *

_Demoré mucho en este nuevo capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen. Espero comentarios. _

_Gracias a todos los que lean este fic._


	6. Sam Garhm

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Tim Burton y Lewis Carroll.

* * *

**Sam Garhm**

* * *

El clima turbulento empeoraba con los minutos, sin dar mejoras desde hace dos días. Ese lugar que se encontraba lejos de los viajeros. Targon dormitaba ocupando su lugar en la cueva, el humo salía de sus fosas nasales y se extinguía al tocar el techo. A pesar de que el clima no era problema para él, decidió no ir a ver por los alrededores en busca de ratas o personas. Sam, por otro lado, había hecho desaparecer todo lo que era mueble y objetos, para que el dragón a su paso no los destruyera. Una vez terminada su tarea se sentó en el suelo al lado de la celda de Alice y la miró dormir.

En sus manos sostenía un libro de dragones, cada página tenía la imagen de un dragón, contenían sus nombres, sus historias, sus fechas de nacimiento y las cualidades de cada uno, como también cual fue su reliquia más preciada y dónde se encontraban enterrados. Algunas páginas, las cuales eran las que más le llamaban la atención, contenían la información sobre huevos sin eclosionar que se encontraban dentro de volcanes en constante erupción o en lo profundo del mar, dentro de un barco pirata junto a sus tesoros. Era un libro interesante, y lo había escrito su padre. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabe. Pero estaba muerto, todos lo estaban, ahora solo le quedaba una amiga que no lo recordaba a pesar de pasar prácticamente su infancia junto a él.

Revivir a un dragón era algo complicado, y no se refería al momento de revivirlo, eso era lo más fácil. Para revivir a un dragón, primero se tenía que encontrar su reliquia más preciada en la vida, la cual podía estar en cualquier parte y luego encontrar al dragón, desenterrarlo, y poner todos sus huesos en el lugar correcto. Entonces se ponía la reliquia a la altura del corazón y se revivía con un hechizo tan antiguo como los primeros magos. Fácil y complicado a la vez. No era una buena combinación pero qué se le podía hacer.

Un gemido le hizo desconcentrarse del dragón que escupía hielo y se giró rápidamente sobre sí en el suelo, sin pararse, para mirar como Alice se retorcía en su cama, de seguro teniendo una pesadilla. Su pelo rubio, a pesar de estar mal cortado, creo una maraña, haciendo parecer así su cabeza un nido de pájaros. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su entrecejo fruncido.

Sam se alertó con el hecho de que ella pudiera estar enferma. Cerró el libro que tenía en su regazo y se levantó para hacer otra poción, haciendo así por consecuencia aparecer un escritorio lleno de libros de pócimas y otra con frascos y materiales para hacer cualquier cosa o obtener cualquier poder que quisiera. Sus manos se movían casi invisible sobre el escritorio, las pócimas y las páginas de los libros. Era un experto en este tipo de cosas, y los años adquiridos de más eran de cierta forma de gran ayuda.

—No entiendo por qué ella sigue haciendo mella en ti de esta forma —bufó el dragón apenas abriendo los ojos. Sus fosas nasales desprendían un humo negro que con unas palabras de Sam, salieron volando por una de las salidas de la cueva—. Es imperdonable e impensable que te olvidara de esta forma. La amas, lo entiendo, pero deja de ser tan humano, te hace estúpido.

Sam no despegó sus ojos de lo que hacía. Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo por lo bajo, esperando que Targon no le escuchase.

—Mantén el hocico cerrado —resopló con molestia.

Targon mostró los dientes, disgustado seriamente, pero no hizo nada más. Sam no era un inútil, el dragón deseaba saltar encima de él en esos momentos, pero no lo hacía por simples razones. Pero de todos modos era cruel de su parte, los dragones no estaban acostumbrados a los mandatos y se les hacía difícil ir en contra de sus instintos y deseos.

—Si la amo o no, no es de tu incumbencia en absoluto —refunfuñó.

—Eres tan amargo con todo el mundo, sin embargo con ella —el dragón guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirando a la chica en la cama— es como si trataras de ser el perfecto caballero, pero sin dejar de ser tú mismo —volvió a mirarlo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Acaso eso es un consejo de amor? —masculló entre dientes mientras dejaba de trabajar y miraba con fuego en sus ojos oscuros al dragón, quien no se inmutó ante esa mirada de odio puro. Pero después de unos segundos esos ojos se relajaron mientras veía a Targon. Suspiró—. Mira, no sé qué me pas...

Un gemido de dolor interrumpió sus palabras. Ese sonido de quejido llamó la atención de ambos presentes que giraron la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba la rubia Campeón del Submundo, quien se frotaba la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra hacía un intento de pararse con las fuerzas que le flaqueaban, ya que el brazo le temblaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y los cerró con fuerza una vez sentada mientras gimió más fuerte en el dolor.

—Sam... —gimió dolorosamente. Su voz le temblaba, anunciando que estaba por llorar—, perdóname.

El mago no tardó en abrir la celda en donde estaba y entró en ésta con velocidad impropia de un humano. Quedó al lado de su amada y le tomó la mano esperando que ella dejara de pensar tanto y así, de paso, dejando de lado ese dolor que le atormentaba. Los ojos de ella dejaron de apertar tanto cuando concentró toda su fuerza en la mano que la sostenía. El café se reunió con negro luego de unos largos minutos. Entonces ella pudo respirar aliviada de que el dolor desapareciera y mirón con ternura al hombre a su lado.

—Te extrañé tanto —murmuró ella casi sin voz.

Extendió su pálida mano a la mejilla del joven y acarició con el pulgar suavemente, con temor a que todos los recuerdos recuperados se fueran bajo su tacto. El chico se inclinó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, extasiado de todas las emociones que bullían dentro de él en esos momentos.

_Es mediados de invierno, pero no se puede descifrar muy bien, para ella, casi todas las estaciones se parecen. Mismo frío, mismo aburrimiento y mismas personas que se levantan por las mañanas, beben un café caliente, y salen a pasear o a trabajar por una causa perdida. Han perdido su niñez o por lo menos han olvidado de qué se trataba. Todos, menos su padre, pero él ya no estaba. Ahora solo queda ella y espera no cambiar, por lo menos, no lograr que su madre haga un cambio en ella de forma irreversible. Sería imperdonable._

_Mientras ella camina por los prados de su casa y caminos llenos de vegetación se siente observada, unos ojos le miran la cabeza, lo siente, y es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Así que mira para atrás, con la curiosidad retorciéndole las entrañas de forma horrible. Nada, está plenamente despejado. Puede que sea su hermana, que ha salido a leer uno de esos libros sin dibujo. o su madre, que debe de tener una importante fiesta de té con esos señores que quieren obtener algo del trabajo en el que antes estaba su padre. A pesar de que su curiosidad en inmensa, se da la vuelta y empieza a correr, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que choca con alguien que ha entrado en ese recinto privado para los que no son bienvenidos. _

_—Oh mi dios, eso ha dolido —las palabras distorsionadas del niño pidiendo disculpas le llegaron como martillo a sus oídos mientras se frotaba la cabeza. De pronto dejó de escucharlo y ahí fue cuando sintió las manos del niño tomar las suyas y pararla, ya que había caído al suelo—. Hey, lo siento._

_Alice subió la mirada, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos. Ella, dolida como estaba, no fue capaz de hablar o hacer algún gesto. _

_—No te vi —resopló el niño como si la respuesta fuera a sacarlo de cualquier embrollo—. Estaba buscando al conejo, pero lo he perdido, y no te he visto —al parecer el niño no iba a desistir hasta que ella le respondiera que le perdonaba. _

_Esperó a que el dolor de su cabeza se pasara, dando paso a un alivio que le hizo suspirar. Miró al chico que seguía con su monólogo, sin prestarle caso y aún sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras parloteaba sin mirarla. Alice se liberó del encierre haciendo que el chico la mirara, por fin deteniéndose. Arqueó una ceja, consternado._

_—¿Conejo? —fue lo que salió de la boca de Alice. Curiosidad. Una vez más— ¿Has visto un conejo?_

_Al niño la pregunta le pareció asombrarlo, había chocado con ella, después de todo, y había hecho un gran discurso para disculparse, pero al parecer ella solamente escuchó la parte del conejo. Cosa que también le extrañó. La chica frunció el ceño haciendo que sus cejas se juntes provocando una pequeña risa del chico, la cual le hizo enfurecer un poco. _

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —__siseó dejando que los sentimientos sacaran lo peor de ella. _

_El chico ignoró su pregunta. _

_—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el niño._

_—Alice._

_Él sonrió._

_—Si quieres busquemos ese conejo juntos, Alice._

* * *

El viento azotaba las piedras y sus cuerpos mientras ellos subían con dificultades menores para caminar.

Mallymkun estaba furiosa, incontrolable, rabiosa. A veces su amigo Tarrant podía comportarse de una forma tan... loca. No, esa no era la palabra. Tan estúpida. Sí, esa era. Como un total estúpido en toda la palabra. Ahora que había vuelto a ser él, de cierta forma, no había hecho nada más que decir necedades, una tras otra, como un disco rayado. Lo peor es que ella tenía que escuchar todo, íntegramente. La cabeza le ardía de furor reprimido por esas horas de expedición. Aspiraba callarle de una vez por todas con su espada.

Pero Edward estaba radiante de felicidad de que hablara de nuevo, así que, sin ser egoísta, dejó que su amigo hablara con el que comandaba el periplo. Tarrant iba de último en la ristra con el caballo, ya que el camino era terriblemente angosto. Estaban subiendo un peñasco que les llevaría a las primeras montañas nevadas. Según Oliver, lo arduo no eran subirlas, si no que eran descenderlas. El camino en ese entonces se volvían empedrados y menos anchos de lo que ya eran. Un solo paso en falso y con la muerte esperándote a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Hey miren —la voz de Oliver hizo que todo el odio acumulado en la pequeña lirón se esfumara—, veo algo. Esperen —movió las cuerdas que estaban atadas al caballo y éste por inercia comenzó a trotar.

Edward y Tarrant, dejaron de hablar, expectantes a lo que pasaría. Oliver en su caballo no tuvo que avanzar mucho hasta que paró en seco. El caballo, sacudió la cabeza y acercó su cabeza al borde, de donde sobresalía un árbol de forma horizontal. Lejos, como estaba la lirón, pudo distinguir que Oliver se bajaba y alargaba la mano para tomar algo que era azotado por el viento. El caballo le ayudaba dejando que su jinete se sostuviera en él. Una vez obtenido el premio, Oliver se subió nuevamente al caballo y con la mano derecha les indicó que fueran a sus posición. No dejó a ver lo de su mano.

El pequeño corazón de Mally empezó un ritmo acelerado que le alteró. Ocultando sus emociones, se paró en el sombrero de Tarrant y bajó hasta su hombro donde se sentó al momento que llegaron al lado del otro jinete. La cara de él era de sorpresa y emoción. Edward se bajó esta vez de su caballo, dándole indicaciones al Sombrerero de que se quedara en su lugar.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Edward luego de mirar lo que Oliver le había pasado—. Debe ser una señal de Targon.

—Señor —respondió Oliver. Su voz era un susurro—, esta prueba puede ser peor de lo que usted piensa. Sé que puede o no ser así, pero creo que ella —enmudeció. Los dos tenía una conexión increíble, por lo que no necesitaban terminar la frase para saber lo que el otro quería decir.

Edward miró de nuevo sus manos. La lirón estaba exasperada por lograr ver lo que asía.

—No soy una persona negativa, pero esta vez no puedo descartar esa opción. Pero también no he descartado otras dos, una señal o una advertencia. Como tú, mi primer pensamiento fue que era un suceso trágico.

El caballo que montaba Tarrant relinchó, molesta. El sonido sobresalta a Mallymkun lo bastante como para que pierda el equilibrio sobre el hombro del Sombrero, quien parece haber despertado de su letargo de curiosidad. Rubí se mueve para atrás, un poco inquieta. Todo este palique entre los dos hombres le ha dejado una desagradable sensación que le ronda la cabeza con frenesí.

—Señores, señores —dijo Rubí—, les pido que nos digan qué está pasando. Mi dueña está en peligro y no aguantaré secreto que la involucren —con su pezuña derecha delantera le pegó al suelo dos veces—. La puedo oler.

Era cierto. El vendaval que los azotaba estaba a su favor, por lo que era fácil oler, para cualquiera que tuviera buen olfato, el aroma de Alice. A pesar de los intentos de los otros dos de ocultar cualquier rastro de lo que hablaban.

—¿Es algo de Alice? —preguntó Mally, arrepintiéndose momentáneamente de sus palabras al notar que su amigo se tensaba.

—Lo es —replicó Oliver sin mirarle.

—Queremos verlo —relinchó Rubí, birlando las palabras de la boca a la lirón.

El único que no había empezado a despotricar contra los otros dos era Tarrant. A Mally esto le preocupo poco, debido a que sus emociones estaban en lo que ocultaba Edward. Sin embargo, las emociones de el Sombrero siempre habían visibles para todo el mundo, y éstas indicaban que nada bueno estaba pasando en su interior. Con esa mirada perdida y los colores de sus ropas. A los ojos de Edward, él debe de tener una batalla, su lado racional con el inverosímil.

—¿Sombrero? —murmuró Mally.

El aludido dice algo, de forma tan baja, que nadie lo puede escuchar.

—Pequeña amiga —llama Edward, haciendo que la lirón lo mire—. Rubí tiene razón, esto no es algo que le tengamos que ocultar.

El iris de los ojos morados de Oliver casi desaparece al dilatarse sus pupilas. La respuesta de su maestro le ha tomado por sorpresa. Por primera vez en su vida.

—Señor...

—Muéstrenlo —la voz de Tarrant es como una campanada, sobresale de todas las demás.

Edward suspiró, resignado y levantó la mano para mostrar lo que ocultaba.

* * *

_He demorado bastante. _

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
